Un beso jamás había sabido tan bien
by Divergente-EH
Summary: PEQUEÑO DRABBLE (para que sonrian un momento :) ): Verdad o consecuencia, cuando sabes que cualquiera de las dos opciones sera fatal... solo queda escoger aquella que tenga menos riesgos... [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "Guerra de besos" del foro "Torre de los Titanes"]


Hola a todos :)

Este es un pequeño drabble para el forum [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "Guerra de besos" del foro "Torre de los Titanes"].

Misión: beso permitido (bando al que pertenezco en este drabble )

Personajes: Raven y Robin

Numero de palabras (word) : 875 palabras (sin la nota)

Disclaimer : los personajes no me pertenecen ( ah que no me creen xD) y el reto tampoco, viene del foro y de sus administradores :D. gracias a Sonye-san de haberme hecho descubrir el foro ;)

Los invito a leer los fics-retos que les tocaron a los otros miembros del Forum :D. También a decirme si le pido otro reto en la "guerra de besos" al Forum ! y sin mas...

Reviews please! ;)

* * *

by Divergente-EH

Un beso jamás había sabido tan bien

 **(¿Me permites?)**

Que idea lufoca le había pasado por la cabeza al aceptar tal idiotez, se quejó mentalmente Raven, mirando a su compañero de equipo, alias Robin, darle giros a la botella en el piso.

Si no fuera porque Cyborg se había peleado con Bumblebee, ella no hubiese tenido que acompañar al leader del oeste a la torre titán este, gruño para sus adentros ella, aburrida y descolocada por el juego que había propuesto Kid Flash.

La botella borracha…

LA BOTELLA BORRACHA… ACCION O VERDAD… argg!

\- Acción o verdad?... Raven – la llamo justamente la chica abeja enfrente de ella, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Mmm… - gimió en una súplica ella, mirando a los ojos color chocolate, tintados de complot, de la titán.

\- Acción o verdad? – la tentó Bumblebee, un poco pasada de copas, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes la miraban fijamente, los traidores...

\- Acción – suspiro ella, sin opción, ya que la última vez había escogido verdad la chica abeja le había hecho decir que si, le gustaba alguien de los titanes.

Para la mala suerte de la chica abeja, ella no había especificado en su pregunta si preguntaba por un titán oeste, este, u honorario. Y sabiendo que la curiosidad del grupo estaba picada, no tenía más opción que escoger acción hasta el final del juego… grrr

\- Entonces tu castigo será… – se exclamo seria la chica, haciéndola abrir los ojos y quererla estrangular. – … darle un beso a Kid Flash...

\- A Kid flash? – se estrangulo ella de alivio, mirando al chico sin verle el problema a hacerlo.

\- … con lengua...- continuo como si nada Bumblebee, lentamente, seguro para ponerle más suspenso, haciéndola arquear una ceja en su dirección. - …Al menos de que alguien se oponga en primero y desee remplazar a Kiddy.

Si hubiese tenido más tiempo para pensar, se hubiese dado cuenta, probablemente, en la trampa que la había metido.

\- Oh yo no tengo problema con un beso – le guiño el ojo Flash, ¿alias Kiddy?, desde su lado del círculo, al mismo tiempo que una voz se levantaba, enfurecida y descolocada, que dejo un silencio en el grupo y que la hizo maldecir Bumblebee por los próximos largos segundos que duro el reto.

\- No. – gruño Robin, alias el tonto-que-trataba-de-no-mirar-desde-su-confesión-en-" _verdad",_ suspiro ella, tratando de hacer llegar el oxígeno a su corazón que parecía dispuesto a bombardear sus músculos de sangre, dispuesto a huir…

Todos lo miraban, incluso ella, aunque sus mechas azules escondían un poco su rostro, poner su vaso de alcohol, intacto, ya que debía haber mínimo un sobrio si había problemas, sobre el piso.

\- Podría ser el primer beso de Raven y no me parece adecuado que sea alguien a quien ella no conozca tanto – se explicó el, todo caballeroso, óigase la ironía, concluyo ella, los nervios crispados.

\- Que quieres decir con… - trato de hablar Kid Flash, refunfuñando por lo bajo que Robin solo quería robar su beso.

Todo el mundo lo miraba, unos con una sonrisa satisfecha, otros con duda y otros con aburrimiento, al menos de que se hayan quedado dormidos con los ojos abiertos?

\- Yo me opongo – concluyo levantando los hombros, Robin, como si fuera la cosa más natural, antes de voltearse hacia ella, levantarse y acuclillarse a su mismo nivel, dejándola muda y sin ganas de respirar.

Era la última, de _última vez,_ que jugaba a ese juego, con alguien tan malicioso como Bumblebee! Se lo juraba a todos los cielos y todo lo divino que pueda existir sobre la tierra!

Robin le sonrió y ella hubiese tratado de pararlo si hubiese sido capaz de hablar, para su mala suerte su lengua parecía estar pegada con super-gloo en su boca.

\- ¿Me permites... besarte? – murmuro el, cerca de ella, la respiración de Robin tocando su rostro, prueba de que estaba muy cerca…

Ya podía imaginarse los rostros de los demás…

\- Raven… - hesito el, apenado y más tímido que minutos anteriores, probablemente imaginándose, a causa de su silencio, que ella no quería que fuera él.

\- S…Si – balbució ella, tragando saliva y escuchando uno que otro vaso romperse sobre la corriente de magia descontrolada que se zafó de ella.

Un silencio expectante reinaba sobre el lugar, le pareció, mientras veía a su leader acercarse hacia ella, poner las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas y rozar sus labios.

Había sido solo una fricción de los labios de su leader contra los suyos... un roce, antes de que este capture de sus labios su labio inferior, haciéndola cerrar los ojos, antes de profundizar el beso, sintiendo su lengua tocar la suya, acorralándola entre sus manos.

Inconscientemente, luego de un momento durante el beso, ella lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, ya casi sin oxígeno, sintiendo una ligera mordida en su boca que la hizo gemir.

\- Dije un beso, no que nos hicieran minis-titanes chicos – rio Bumblebee volviendo a girar la botella y haciéndolos separarse de golpe quedando ella aturdida y tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Pero como ella no era la única en quedarse en ese estado... tomo una gran respiración tratando de parecer indiferente, sin gran éxito, bajo la mirada impresionada y divertida de Bumblebee.


End file.
